Guess the wolf's out of the bag
by FandomFanFiks
Summary: What could have possibly gotten her so mad- She holds the phone in front of my face for me to read. My eyes went wide and my heart fell outta my ass the second I read it. WHY DO YOU HAVE PAUL'S SCENT ON YOU! (OC!) (NO BELLA IN THIS STORY!)
1. Chapter 1

After getting ready and trying to look semi-decent for the party. I looked at the clock, realizing it was later then I thought.

Dammit, I knew I should have peed before I left. I pulled up to Sue's house, cars already parked including Seth's. I felt my stomach tighten from nervousness.

I parked my car and killed the engine. I sighed, feeling anxious about seeing him.

_It's nothing different than any other time seeing him. _

You would think as the years go by my feelings for him would fade, but no. They just get stronger and stronger, and I continue to ignore them.

I grabbed the gift and walked into the house. It was quiet inside, good. It gives me a moment to collect myself before going out there. I threw his present on the couch and walked upstairs to a private bathroom.

I hope I don't embarrass myself tonight, I swear I'll just throw myself into the fire.

The bathroom door flew open and out walked Paul.

He bumped into me without realizing, causing me to stumble back a few steps.

I embarrassed myself within seconds.

"Hey, girl. When did you get here?" He asked, in a flirtatious tone.

Ugh, when is he never acting like a sleaze.

I looked up at him, a smug grin on his face.

"Just now, why?"

He walked up to me, still smirking. "You just couldn't resist not seeing me, huh?"

Here we go again with Paul joking about my fake obsession for him.

I fake gasped, "Yes, how did you know," I mocked, rolling my eyes. Still smirking, He shook his head in disapproval and leaned into me.

"Just admit it. You want me..." His voice held such reassurance, making me cringe.

I laughed, if I didn't know what a jokester Paul actually is- I would think he's serious. I placed my palm on his warm chest, slowly pushing him away to put distance between us.

I really have to pee.

"Chill, amigo- stop acting like a dog in heat!" I teased. He is so full of himself it's ridiculous. He wrapped his hand on the back of my neck and brought my face closer to his. I rolled my eyes at his fake dramatic ass as he stared down at me with a slightly serious look on his face. But, his eyes were full of amusement.

"Baby, stop fighting this-stop fighting us!" He fake cried, his voice low and strained.

Geez, Louise!

"Paul- I really have to pee, so can you cut the crap!" I told him, losing patience.

What he did next was something I would have never seen coming.

My eyes went wide. The bastard leaned in and kissed me- on the lips!

Leaning away, he grinned at me, I'm guessing from my expression of complete shock.

"I'll see you outside."

He left me looking like a deer in headlights as he walked downstairs with a smug grin on his damn face.

I stood in place, not able to comprehend what just happened.

After minutes of just standing there, I finally walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I sighed, leaning against it.

"Knowing Paul he just did that to piss me off..." I concluded, pacing up and down the small bathroom.

Yeah, that's it. He did it to mess with me. I mean, this is Paul we're talking about. He is a player! When is he never playing around.

"Ahhh shiiiiit!" My hand flew up to cover my mouth.

He stole my first kiss!

That asshole stole my first kiss! Wait, It's not like it even affected me...

Did it?

No, no! It was nothing. Annnnnrd! It wasn't even a full-blown kiss- more like a smack to the lips. It practically felt like a kiss from a dog. Ha... a dog. Yes, that's exactly what it felt like, I told myself.

I sucked in a deep breath, calming myself. Whatever! It's Seth's birthday and I can't freak out over this right now with everyone here!

I'll just act as nothing happened. That's it. Like it never happened. Just act cool and forget about it.

I walked downstairs and went outside. Everyone was scattered around in groups. Of course, the guys' were all together; elders sitting by the campfire while the girls' sat at the table. I didn't see Seth anywhere.

Damn.

Emily noticed my presence and waved me over to come sit with her. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What took you so long to get here?" She questioned, handing me a drink.

I shrugged, "I lost track of time, I guess.." She just nodded.

Sue and Leah seemed to be bickering about something which pissed Leah off.

Wait until I tell Leah what happened.

"I'm going for a run." She declared, getting up. "I'll see you later," she told me and walked off into the woods.

I hope the guys didn't say anything to upset her again, they can be so harsh to her sometimes, assholes.

"I hope she's okay," l said aloud.

"I don't know what to do with that girl," Sue said to herself, looking after her.

I felt bad. Everyone is always so annoyed with Leah because of her attitude, but no one stops to think that of what she might be going through.

"Please, talk to her later. You're the only one who ever seems to get through to her," Sue told me. Emily kept her dead down, not commenting.

I sighed mentally, she still feels so much guilt about the whole mating thing with her and Sam.

"Yeah, I will. Don't worry, she'll be fine." I assured Sue.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked me, changing the subject. No, not really.

"Yeah," I lied. She smiled, getting up. "I'll be right back. Sue got up and went over to the elders. Damn. I leaned back in my chair.

What happened minutes ago is still picking at me. I don't understand what his deal was.

Emily sat down and placed a plate of food in front of me. I was not hungry at all, but I did not want to make her feel bad.

"Thanks, Em."

I wonder if I should ask her where Set-

A crowd of laughter erupted. Emily and I both turned our heads to see the guys laughing their asses off, including Seth.

Dammit, he looks so good.

I found it hard to tear my eyes away from him, but I did before he noticed me creeping. I looked down at my plate of food.

Why did I have to run into Paul upstairs? It ruined my whole mood. Well, actually, no. If he didn't kiss me, everything would have been alright.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

I looked up at her, an amused look was on her face. Crap. I stared too long.

"Yes, of course." I sipped on my fruity drink, playing it cool.

She laughed, leaning in, "Paul, huh?"

I almost choked on my drink. PAUL!? SHE THINKS I LIKE PAUL? I placed my cup down and shook my head.

My gosh, what happens if she knew what just happened upstairs. Ugh. I felt humiliated at just the thought of everyone knowing. Especially the guys. I can already see my future with their teasing and making fun of Paul and me.

What if he tells everybody just for laughs!?

_Great! Now, I'm going to be paranoid about this. And what if Jacob finds out? OH SHIT! OH SHIT! He would freak and kill us both. He'll probably tell Jacob on purpose to spite us both because he thinks it's funny. I swear if he tells everyone-I WILL KILL HIM! _

She squeezed my arm, "That's too cute!"

Greaaaaaaat! She thinks I like Paul now!

"No, Emma! It's not-"

"-don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She patted my hand while giving me a reassuring smile.

I shut my mouth. Objecting would only make it look worst.

"Come on, lets go see what the boys are up to." Emily stood up and grabbed her beer.

I sighed, mentally. The llama gods are not on my side tonight.

I followed her over to the guys. They saw us coming and immediately stopped their snickering conversation.

Assholes.

Emily went to stand by Sam, leaving me to stand alone. It shouldn't feel awkward, but it does. Why? Because of the stupid smirk, Paul is wearing on his damn face. Paul stood by Jacob and Seth with his stupid gaze focused on me.

I swear, he better cool it before Emily thinks something is going on between us. I focused my gaze elsewhere before someone saw the weird look he was giving me.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Seth asked, his questioned directed at me.

I thought Paul would have told them I was here. Stupid ass.

I caught his gaze. I saw him just two days ago yet I can't help but feel awkward in front of him.

"About 15 minutes ago.' I answered, walking over to wish him a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday, jerk!— "

I was cut off by a pair of strong arms that stopped me from giving Seth a hug. He placed himself between us and swung his arms around our shoulders, smiling.

"Hey now, kiddies- Save some room for Jesus!" Jacob patted our shoulders, looking between us both.

Everyone laughed, including Seth and I. Please, Everyone knew Jacob and his overprotective self was serious.

I stepped away from Seth and stood by Jacob, hoping Paul would stop giving me that damn smirk. He better stop it before Jacob see's and think something is up.

"So, Seth where's this little girlfriend of yours?" Emily asked, curiously.

_Girlfriend? What? When? Where? How?_

"Yeah, Seth! Where's the lucky lady- At another photoshoot in Paris?" Embry teased, causing the boys to erupt in laughter. Seth rolled his eyes, laughing.

I laughed along, pretending to not think anything of it. But, on the inside, I feel hurt.

"Guys, come on. Maybe It's for real this time," Sam joked.

Again, they all broke out into fits of laughter, finding it absolutely hilarious at the idea of Seth actually having a REAL girlfriend this time. Emily slapped Sam on his arm playfully for poking fun at Seth, who was currently laughing along with everyone. He didn't seem to be bothered by their teasing.

"To answer your question, Emily," he started, "She's in California, but she's coming to visit pretty soon. So-" he paused, giving us a reassuring smile, "You all will get to meet her." He told us, proudly.

"That's great, Seth! I can't wait to meet her." Emily gushed, smiling happily.

I almost gagged.

"Yeah, just don't hold your breath," Jacob snickered, causing the guys' to almost spit out their drinks, holding back laughter.

"I'll be right back," I told Jacob. I need a damn drink.

I went inside and walked straight into the kitchen, hoping to some sort of alcohol to lighten my mood.

First, it was Paul and that stupid joke he pulled on me earlier that had my mood effed up, now all of a sudden Seth comes back from a short lived trip from California and he has a girlfriend?

How come Leah didn't tell me? I would have at least expected Jacob to tell me. Damn. I feel stupid for feeling hurt over this. It's not like he was my boyfriend or ever going to be for that matter!

This is stupid! I should be happy for him.

I poured myself a tall glass of vodka, adding a splash of cranberry juice. This will definitely give me a buzz. I took a huge drink, liking the way the alcohol burned down my throat.

"Dam, that's strong shit!" I think I need a little more vodka.

I grabbed the vodka, tipping the bottle to pour more into my glass.

"I don't think so." he pulls the bottle out of my grasp and places it back on the counter.

"Hey, come on!" I protested, turning to look at him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, giving me a questioning look.

"What's going on? You're acting a bit off to me?"

_SHIT! I MUST PLAY IT COOL! _

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's nothing-"

"-Don't even play that with me!" he raised a brow.

_I can never get anything passed him!_

I sighed, "Look let's talk about it later, k?" I lied, wanting to get Jacob off my back for now. No way, I am really going to tell him what's bothering me.

He eyed me skeptically, before nodding in agreement. "Alright."

Knowing Jacob he won't let this go. I know he'll be asking me in the morning. I just hope I can sum up a good lie to throw him off my back!

I signed mentally "Thanks, friend." I told him, grabbing my drink.

"No drinking!" He scolded, grabbing my cup from me.

BITCH!

"JACOB-COME ON!" I pleaded.

He shook his head. "No way, sista! You and vodka do not mix the last time I checked!"

"Fine..." There is no way I will win with him.

He smiled down at me, "Good. Now, let's go join everyone outside again."

Yeah... not really in the mood for it, bud.

"I think I'm just gonna go home," I decided. I think it's better off if I just leave early.

Jacob's happy face fell after hearing my words.

"What! why?"

BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND SETH RIGHT NOW! ... or Paul.

"I gotta open up shop tomorrow, and I don't really wanna stay out too late."

I totally lied.

"I'll open up for you. Come on, just stay with me for a little more longer. All we ever do is run the shop, let's just hang out for a while."

I sighed, By the way, I feel right now I rather just go home and curl into a ball, but that would be way too pathetic on my part.

Plus, I feel like such a Debby downer and I don't wanna be a Debby downer!

"Alright, just let me pee first." I lied, pushing him to leave.

He grins happily, "Alrighty, but if you're not outside in the next 5 minutes I am coming to get yer' ass!" he throws over his shoulder, before walking back outside.

Jacob's right. We haven't really gotten a break all summer and I wouldn't mind just relaxing with everyone like old times.

I nodded, closing my eyes and taking in several deep breaths, trying to collect my thoughts.

Just_ forget about what happened with Paul and enjoy yourself!_

I walked back outside to join the others, feeling much better. I think that swig of vodka helped calm my nerves.

"Hey..." Leah appeared by side, looking and sounding bummed out.

"Where have you been?" We walked over to sit at the table that was now empty.

"Just had to go for a run... Burn off some anger." She shrugged, looking down. I know now's not a good time to ask her what's wrong, considering everyone is too close and will hear-Well, just the guys' will hear.

I nod, understanding and giving her 'we'll talk later face'.

She goes to nod but stops, leaning in, she sniffs, her brows pulling together in confusion.

"I just had a drink of cranberry vodka, not a big deal-"

I did not get a chance to finish due to Leah pulling me up calmly and swiftly pulling me inside without catching anyone's attention. I say nothing, thinking she has something serious to tell me as she drags me upstairs, but judging from the pissed off look on her face something has definitely set her off.

"Leah, wha-" She drags me into her mother's bathroom, shuts the door, locks it. I watch as she pulls out her cellphone and types away angrily, her frame slightly shaking.

_What could possibly gotten her so_ mad-

She holds the phone in front of my face for me to read.

My eyes went wide and my heart fell outta my ass the second I read it.

**_WHY DO YOU HAVE PAUL'S SCENT ON YOU?!_**


	2. Chapter 2: In The Dark

"WELL!" She snapped, waving the phone in my face, hoping to get my attention but I just can't think straight at the moment.

No way his scent is on me! It was a 2 second smack on the lips—-'maybe 3 seconds the most. That's it! No way 'his' scent is on me.

"Hurry—-just go shower quick!" Leah whispered, realizing that we have no time to talk. She pushed me towards the shower. "I'll get you some clothes."

I snapped out of my daze and started to undress.

"Leah!" I pulled her close to whisper in her ear, "How...strong?"

"Strong Enough," She whispered back, giving me a worried look before pulling away as I let out a cry.

Oh...my... goodness.

_That means Jacob smelled him on you!_

My mind screamed at me.

I cried and scrubbed and scrubbed and cried for a good 10 minutes using steaming hot water.

I jumped out, breathing heavily as I dried myself off with sue's towel and feeling bad about it. Leah hasn't returned which is making me nervous because how long does it take to grab clothes!

I paced up and down the small bathroom with my stomach in knots at the thought of what if they all smelled PAUL on me but decided not to say anything?

_It's Jacob you have to worry about really. _

"True..." I whispered to myself, my anxiety rising at the thought.

Wait! Wait a damn minute—-if he smelled him on me then he would have said something when we were in the kitchen! And everyone outside would have smelled him on me, right?

Right!?

"Yeah..." I sighed, starting to calm down.

I know him better than he knows himself and knowing him, he would have asked right then and there.

I whirled around at the sound of the door opening and thankfully it was Leah.

"Hurry up and check!" I whispered, leaning into her. I'm not all too familiar with the whole scent/marking business when it comes to wolves and all... Which makes me wonder if a shower will even help?

"How did you know a shower would help the matter?" I questioned her, praying that it does. After a few long moments of me waiting for her reply, She pulled away. "I didn't but I can tell you that it—-helped—-" she whispered, disappointed.

"H-HELPED!" I whispered/cried, staring back at her wide-eyed.

"Look," she leaned in, "Wear my clothes, it will help—-" she thought to herself, hoping to find the right words to say then shook her head. "Just get dressed."

I did what she said, quickly pulling on her way tiny pajamas and stretching them to my size. "Sorry, Leah. I'll get you some new ones." I told her, feeling a bit embarrassed about my chunky frame compared to her slim one.

She rolled her eyes, not at worried about the pajamas.

I turned on the sink and the shower, then pulled her close to whisper in her ear.

"Lets... get out of here..." I told her, my voice barely above a whisper.

She nodded.

We made it downstairs without anyone catching us and quickly into my car. We said nothing as I drove off, knowing all too well all the guys were still in hearing range. But, I'm pretty sure they heard the car start and us pulling off.

About a couple miles down the road Leah finally spoke up, deciding it's finally safe for us to talk.

"Alright, cut the shit—-are you two hot for each other—"

"LEAH!" I glanced at her to see she turned in her seat, arms crossed over her chest while glaring at me.

"You know for a fact I am not hot in the pants for Paul—-"

"Then—-why do you smell of him—-"

"—-is it still that bad?"

"Just tell me why you smell of him!" She snapped.

"Alright—alright!"

I explained to her everything that happened from the moment where I first walked into Paul, then walking outside and etc.

"If Jacob smelled Paul anywhere on me he would question me about it without a doubt—-"

The sound of my cell ringing made Leah and I jump.

"It's Jacob." Leah sighed, handing over the phone. "You need to answer it before he really thinks something is up."

She's right.

The phone continued to ring.

"I think we should just go back before everyone thinks something is up." I made a very illegal u-turn while answering the phone.

She nodded, agreeing that we should head back before they all think something is up considering it's Seth's birthday.

"Where the hell did you go?" Jacob questioned, very much annoyed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes—-I just had to take Leah to the drugstore!" I told him, speeding up.

"For what? What could Leah possibly need—"

"It was an emergency, Jacob!" I lied, hinting to him that it was a girl Emergency.

He stood silent for a few seconds, letting the awkward moment to leave before saying, "Oh... alright." He then hung up right after, not wanting to know any more at the thought of Leah and her monthly.

"Sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything," I told her, glancing her way to see her glaring out the window, very much annoyed.

She scoffed, "Please, with the whole sharing wolf thought bullshit, there isn't much they don't know."

"You should just leave the pack."

"I can't leave Seth. I won't. I have to watch over him." She reminded me.

I nodded, understanding her completely.

"Leah," I started, "What if the guys smelled Paul on me while I was standing around? I mean, if you smelled him on me, don't you think they did too?"

She thought for a moment.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?" I slapped the steering wheel. "OF COURSE THEY DID! YOU GUYS ARE ARE WOLVES FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" I cried, stopping on the side of the road.

"Wait! You said you were around all the guys when Paul was smirking at you outside, right?"

I looked over at her, "...Yeah..."

"Well, maybe they couldn't smell him on you all that much—-I mean I smelled him on you when we were away from everyone and it was just us—-AND"

"—-MAYBE NO ONE EVEN NOTICED—-"

"—-MAYBE!" Leah nodded.

"Waaaaaaaaiiitt..." I groaned, hitting my head against the steering wheel.

"What!?"

I sighed, looking up.

"Jacob and I were alone in the kitchen... I know he had to smell him on me..." I told her, feeling sick at the thought of anyone thinking me and Paul are kissing pals.

"This is just great! Now everyone thinks Paul and I are fooling around! even Emily thinks something is up and what if she tells Sam and it slips past the guys when they shift and—AHHHHHHHH!" I started slapping the steering wheel while crying from frustration.

"Paul just did this to piss you off. Don't worry, I don't think anyone will care if you and Paul are messing around." I was just about to object to her whole messing around comment before she snapped her head my way. "What do you mean she thinks something is up?" She demanded to know, turning in her seat to listen.

I sighed, shaking my head. "She saw me looking past everyone at the table and thought for some reason, that my focus was on Paul of all people!"

"She should just mind her damn business!" Leah snapped, shaking her head. "So what if you were looking at Paul! And if people do think you like him It's no one's business! Not even Jacobs! And it's no one's business if Paul's scent is on you!" She snapped repeatedly, crossing her arms over her chest while glaring.

"The hell with everyone." She finished.

I thought over her words and realized she's right... But...

"You're right about everything you just said, but we both know it's not that easy," I said, pulling away.

"I know..." she agreed.

"I'm gonna kill Paul when I get the chance!" I confessed.

"Look—-" she started, "I know for a fact if Jacob thought or smelled Paul on 'you' he would question you right that second. Just don't worry. Let it slide and don't even say anything to Paul, he would just love that. I know he did it to piss you off for a reason, I just don't know for what reason. But, let's just head back and act cool."

"I'm wearing your clothes—-which are way too small by the way."

"Oh, don't worry! They fit fine!"

"Leah, what if they think that your clothes have his scent on them and then they're going to think that you and—"

"JUST DON'T WORRY! IF THE GUYS THINK ANYTHING—-" she fell short before finishing, "I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!"

"AHHHHHH!" I smacked my head against the steering wheel again.

—-

"I don't wanna go back in..." I whined, killing the engine.

Leah looked at the clock, "We have no choice..."

"Leah, there's no way I'm going in there wearing these skin tight pajamas with all my chub on display for the guys to poke at!"

"JUST COME ON!" She snapped, slamming my door shut!

"HEY! YOU BETTER HANDLE WITH CARE NEXT TIME! THIS BABY IS A CLASSIC YOU KNOW!"

—-

"Where have you guys bee—-" he stopped to eye me closely before looking back up with a questionable smile on his face. "Why are you wearing pajamas and did you take a shower?" He pulled at my damp hair.

Ugh...

"Yeah. I just needed a quick shower, I didn't have time to take one this morning."

My goodness, what a load of shit.

"Gotcha!" He nodded.

_Does he smell him on me? Ahhhhh where's Leah! Leah! _

"So, where's everyone?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

He nodded his head, "Outside, hanging out."

The look in his eye told me he had more questions to ask.

"So, did you guys get what you needed from the store?"

"Yes, Jacob. We did." I told him, walking into the kitchen.

Where the hell did Leah go?

"You want something to drink?" I looked through the fridge, trying to find anything to drink or maybe it was a distraction I was looking for.

"Hey, are those Leah's?"

I almost froze, now feeling his eyes look me up and down, smirking to himself. "Shudd-up! I had nothing else to wear!" I turned around to see him indeed smirking at my tight pajamas.

He held up his hands in defense, "Hey, now! It's not me you have to worry about. —-it's the guys that are gonna rip you apart if they see you wearing them." He laughed, shaking his head.

Assholes! Every single one of them!

"I know," I sighed looking away, knowing he's telling the truth because I said the same thing earlier. All I wanted to do was enjoy myself tonight and get a few looks at Seth, but that was just too much to ask for!

"Listen, it's getting late and the party is dying down, so I'm just gonna head home," I told him firmly.

I should have stayed home in the first place.

"Are you—-"

-Yeah, Jake. It's fine. I don't feel good anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." I walked out of the kitchen as he followed me.

"Wait! Isn't your aunt out of town?"

Shit.

"Yeah, she'll be back tomorrow." I opened the front door.

Please, don't say you're sleeping over.

Normally, I wouldn't care if Jacob came to sleepover while my aunts out of town, it's been our ritual since forever, but now isn't such a good idea.

"Don't worry, Leah's coming over later. You can stay and hang out with the guys." I lied, praying he would buy it.

"Alright... I'll see you tomorrow. Drive safe and text me when you get home." He nodded at me before closing my car door.

I sighed, leaning back in my seat.

That was easy... too easy.

I drove home being paranoid the whole time at the thought of Jacob smelling that bastard Paul on me, but I kept telling myself if he did, he would make it know that he smells him.

"I need to relax!" I locked the door and sighed, happy to be inside my house, all by myself.

I changed into loose-fitting pajamas and got into bed, deciding to text Leah that if anyone asks she'll be staying with me for the next few nights. I waited for her reply, but never got one and after 20 minutes I felt my nerves start to die down a bit, allowing me to relax and stop thinking so much about tonight.

I'll have more than enough time to worry in the morning about everything.

-/—

I woke up feeling like I was baking in an oven. I don't remember the heat being on...

I sat up, blinking repeatedly to clear my vision in the dark and looked at my clock: 3:32 AM. I've only been asleep for 4 hours and it feels like forever.

It's too damn hot!

I sat upright, putting my hair up, hoping to cool off—

"You're a terrible liar, you know..."

I froze at the sound of his still voice coming from beside me.

Well, that explains the heat.

hello! sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out there. Also-Thank you too: obsessedreader82 and thegirlwithnomemory for reviewing AND THOSE OF YOU WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVED! I didn't think I would get hits so fast. I wrote the first chapter years ago but never summed up the courage to post it until recently and I'm happy you all showed interest. LOTS OF DRAMA COMING SOON! :)


	3. Chapter 3: If I were Seth

"Paul—-What the hell are you doing here!" I turned to look over at him, seeing his dark figure spread out like he owns the place.

How the hell did he even get in!

I can already see that smirk of his form across his damn face. "I'm giving you what you want, babe," he drawled, reaching over to slide his warm finger down my arm slowly, raising goosebumps.

I felt my blood start to boil.

I slapped his finger away, held his arm down as I jumped on him in order to hold him down for questioning. "What are you giving me, exactly?"

He calmly stayed in place, completely relaxed underneath my heavyweight, letting me hold down his hand as I glared down at his smirking face.

He leaned in a little bit, his hot breath fanning my face as he breathed, eyes dark and hazy.

"...Whatever you want..."

I blinked down at him, not believing this asshole.

_What the hell is his problem! Me? He wants to give me whatever I want!? What is this guy's problem and where is he getting at?_

"ALRIGHT—-PAUL—-CUT THE FUCKING SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HERE!?" I yelled in his face, squeezing his wrist tightly for good measure, mostly for my own pleasure. "DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO THINK SOMETHING IS UP BETWEEN US!?"

He let his head fall back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"PAUL! ANSWER ME!" I slapped his face repeatedly.

A few moments passed and he remained silent.

"AND WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING BY KISSING ME AND LEAVING YOUR SCENT ON ME FOR EVERYONE TO SMELL!?" I slapped his chest, hoping to get a response. "YOU WENT TOO FAR TONIGHT WITH THE WHOLE KISS ON THE LIPS—-I MEAN I KNOW WE JOKE AROUND AND STUFF BUT THAT WAS TAKING IT TOO FAR!"

"...Not far enough..." he mumbled, the smirk on his face still evident.

I blinked down at him, "What the fuck does that mean, Paul?"

A little chuckle vibrated throughout his heated frame.

I jumped off of him and from the bed, turned on the light to glare at him full on. I waited by the side of the bed with my arms crossed.

"Listen—-I know you're joking and everything-so—-just go before I lose my shit!" I pointed towards the door for him to leave, which was pointless because his eyes are closed. "Paul—-I'm serious—-get your hot ass out of my bed!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

These guys radiate heat like an inferno!

He grinned, opening his eyes to look at me.

He patted the empty spot beside him, welcoming me "Come, lay down next to me, or you can lay on me like earlier—-whichever you prefer—baby." He continued to grin at me, eyes still dark and hazy, voice sleazy and husky.

He took my remark as a flirtatious compliment. What's new...

"Get over yourself! Now, go! Hurry, doggie!" I clapped, mockingly like one would when speaking to an actual dog.

He hates it when I do this.

"Runoff, little doggie! Go find another leg to—-" I was cut off and pulled into bed, quickly he wrapped his arms around me and intertwined his long legs with mine, holding me close and tight like a damn snake, he even killed the lamp in the process without me catching it.

"LETGO!" I bit out, trying to wiggle free from his constricting hold.

"Relax." He pressed his chest to my back, holding me even closer so I wouldn't move, and laying his face on top of mine.

I froze, completely and utterly confused by this.

If I thought earlier was weird. I think this beats it by a landslide.

"Paul, I know you are doing this just to laugh and poke fun at me..."

Even so, he passed our boundaries by kissing me earlier!

"Quiet..." he mumbled, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.

I blinked at the darkness, still confused as ever and tired... of Paul's bullshit.

I had enough for one night.

"What did you mean by 'you're a terrible liar'" I asked him, still trying to break out of his grasp.

I knew he was letting me hold him down earlier and it wasn't my own strength!

"Stahp movin'," he grumbled, curling his bicep around me tightly.

"Answer me!"

"Let's sleep..."

"...PAUL!"

Silence.

Only his calm breathing was to be heard as I laid awake in his anaconda chokehold.

His scent!

I jumped in his hold, "YOU'RE MARKING ME WITH YOUR SCENT ON PURPOSE—-LET ME GO!"

Minutes passed and I felt it get hotter.

"Paul..." I tried once more to wiggle free from him before giving up due to it being so damn hot and falling out of breath.

"I...hate... you—-"

He growled lowly, it's sound causing a chill run to up my spine.

"What the hell was that—Paul? I'm not some damn animal that you can growl at—-GET THE HELL OF ME NOW!" I tried elbowing him in the gut, but I fell short, even tried getting him in the groin area but failed.

Ugh.

"Maybe you would stay still if I were Seth..."

What...the...

I blinked, not believing what he just said. How can he possibly know? No one knows! Not even Leah. I bet he's testing me to see what I say, thinking I might give myself away.

Bastard.

I barked out a laugh, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Another low growl sounded off, this time echoing through the room, which I didn't know was possible.

My eyebrows shot up from the sound of it.

"The sound of your heart beating against your rib cage tells me you know exactly what it means..." his tone held a bite to it.

_You're a terrible liar, you know..._

So, that's what he meant earlier by calling me a terrible liar.

Is it possible that he knows I like Seth?

"I huffed, rolling my eyes, even though he can't see me anyway. "I do not! The reason why my heart is beating so fast is because it's hot and I'm pissed off!" I snapped, trying to elbow him. "Besides...Even if I did 'like' Seth, what is it your damn business, mutt boy!" I lied, trying to make him think otherwise.

It was silent for a few seconds, only his breathing was to be heard before he spoke.

"Like, I said... you're a terrible liar..."

"PUAL—I DO NOT LIKE SETH—-WHY DO YOU THINK THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN—"

"—I saw the way you were looking at him..."

"—-WHEN!?" I snapped, really starting to panic.

"Your heartbeat is starting to rise—-"

"—-WHEN—PAUL!"

"Does your obsessed protector know you love him?"

_Obsessed protector? Love him?_

"Paul... What the fuck are you talking about now?"

"You know who I mean, little miss innocent..."

I blew out an angry frustrated breath, still unable to move or even breathe comfortably from him squeezing me to his heated chest.

I groaned, "Paul, please, I can't breathe! Let go some, it's too damn hot and I'm sweating—-"

"Only Liars sweat, sweetheart. Now, Answer and I'll let you go." He offered.

Is he lying?

"Paul, I don't have to answer shit! Honestly—what the fuck is your problem—are you high or something—-did you hit your giant head or are you just plain out stupid!"

He growled, lowly, "Better watch that mouth of yours, smart ass! Wouldn't want your precious lover to know the truth..." he bit out.

I raised a brow, "Are you threatening me, Lahote?"

He sighed, "So, how hard is it being in a secret relationship with Jacob while being secretly in love with Seth?"

I burst into laughter, half being from shock and the other being from confusion.

"Oooookaaayy, Paul! You seriously lost it tonight! I don't understand what kind of game you're playing, but quit it!"

"I'm not playing any game, here. I'm simply calling _you_ out."

HE. IS. FUCKING. DELUSIONAL!

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU THINK JACOB AND I ARE SECRETLY TOGETHER!?" I yelled so loud that my throat started to burn.

Paul pinched my side as he began

"don't act tough with me, little girl. You don't know what I'm capable of..."

He _is_ threatening me.

"You are so fucking delusional—Paul!"

It fell silent for a while, only my heavy breathing to be heard. I debated whether or not to argue the point and make him think otherwise, but knowing him, he would not believe me no matter what I tell him.

"Fuck whatever you think, Paul," I told him, quietly.

"I know what I know, baby."

The smugness in his voice poked a giant nerve in me before he could react I bit on his forearm, hard.

A low growl came from him and I bit down harder.

"Let go, now." He bit out, reaching down to pinch my side, a very sensitive spot of mine.

I squealed, letting go of his forearm and quickly, He flips me over and holds my arms behind my back, holding me down with his weight and I'm left out of breath, panting like crazy and way too tired to fight back.

"Apologize to me." He says, as he breaths his hot breath in my ear, making me squirm.

I stay silent, wanting to piss him off.

"Don't fuck with me. I want you to apologize for calling me stupid, now!" He snaps, grabbing my arms tighter together.

I blew out a breath, "I never called you—"

"—I'll tell all the boys you like me…. Especially, Jacob." He taunts.

I laugh, "Yeah, whatever, Paul."

_Would he really tell him them that?_

"Oh, what? You don't believe me, sweetheart?" He bites out, gripping me tighter.

"AHHHHHH—FOR GOODNESS SAKE—PAUL! LET THE FUCK GO ALREADY!" I screamed, my arms starting to burn from his tight grip.

Finally, he lets go and rolls over to lay back against the headboard.

"Gaahhh!" I pulled off my hoodie, hoping to cool off. I shake my head and look over to see him staring straight ahead, a faraway look in his eye.

"Seriously, Paul—-Are you drunk?" I ask, hoping this may be the reason he's acting like this.

I smelled beer on his breath earlier but I know it really has no effect on any of them since they burn off everything so fast...

He sighs, leaning his head back and closes his eyes.

"Still waiting for that apology…"

I lay down at the end of the bed and prop my head up with one hand, staring directly at him.

"Fuck your apology."

I watch as he stays silent and slides down in bed in order to make himself comfortable.

I have no idea if Paul meant what he said earlier, or what even got into him in the first place, but I know I won't be getting any answers tonight.

Minutes pass and I just get sleepier by the second, the little bit of alcohol from earlier and all that wrestling with Paul has me beat, not to mention it's past my bedtime.

I turn over and let out a tired sigh.

My eyes are heavy and it's only when I start to doze off I feel my side of the bed dip. Of course, I know who it is. I fight my sleep to open my eyes and see his arm snake around me and I'm pulled closer, now pressed against his overheated chest with his arm draped lazily over my stomach.

This again!

"Paul, I'm pretty sure you're crossing boundaries...Again." I huff, I'm too tired to pull away and I know he won't let me go if I try.

"No, I don't think I am." He says, pretty sure of himself.

I roll my eyes mentality from the cockiness in his voice. "Oh? How so? Tell me please?" I grumble, trying to push his arm away, but he won't budge.

He doesn't say anything for a while and I'm more than sure he fell asleep until I hear his deep voice.

"...Because I said so, that's why. Now, go to sleep." He tightens his arm around me and pulls me closer, burying his face behind my neck and intertwining our legs, just like he did earlier.

"Just so you know—-I'm too tired to argue the point with you tonight, and way too fucking tired to pull away and go sleep on the couch... So, don't think I'm giving in because I'm not." I let him know.

He simply grunts, basically telling me to shut up so he can sleep.

"Little bitch," I mumble, dozing off minutes later.

—

The sound of thunder jerks me awake.

It's pouring outside, hard.

I'm hot and sticky all over due to Paul being snuggled in my ass, and I have a very bad knot in my neck from not having a damn pillow! I try to lift my head up to look over his giant head for the time, but the pain in my neck will not let me. I see it's still dark out, telling me I still have some time to sleep before I wake up to face reality.

I huff, feeling like grabbing Paul by his little friend and throwing him the fuck out of my bed.

"Paul—please! It's too damn hot! Move over and let me breathe a little!" Gosh, I sound like I'm speaking to my husband!

I get nothing!

Paul is a sleeping rock, breathing his hot, dog breath down my neck.

I realize his hold on me has loosened a bit and I slowly try to ease out of it, but, of course, this causes him to stir and instinctively he tightens his arm and legs around me, keeping me squished to him.

I groan, lift my head just enough to pull his arm under my head to support for neck, and somehow in that deep slumber of his, he understands what I want and curls his bicep to give me enough support for my head and neck to rest comfortably without choking me.

"I know you heard me, asshole!"

"Shud it..." he grumbles, sighing deeply into my neck, giving me a chill and I wiggle trying to shake it off.

I sigh and fall back asleep.

—

The sound of my phone buzzing wakes me from my deep sleep.

I open my eyes and see it's gloomy outside, telling me it's finally morning. Everything from last night comes rushing back and I groan, stretching out when I realize...

Paul is gone.

I sit up and look to see it's 8:45 AM. I listen closely and hear no movement in the bathroom or from the kitchen, complete silence.

"Paul?" I call out, praying I get no answer.

Nothing.

I sigh, looking around my room.

_'__Maybe you would stay still if I were Seth...'_

My phone rings again and I'm snapped from my thoughts, already knowing it's Jacob calling.

I am in no mood to answer right now, but I know he will just continue to call until I answer.

I roll over and reach for my phone to see 2 missed calls from him and a text message. I hurry to text him back saying I'm busy and will call later.

I need answers and I'm gonna get them.

* * *

Just so everyone knows Bella is not in this story. Sorry, if you got the wrong impression from the display picture.


	4. Chapter 4: little girl

"I definitely can't go to the store today... I'm more than sure Jacob will smell Paul on me... I should shower and go into town.

Yeah, I think that's what I'm gonna do, shut my phone off and stay gone the whole day.

"I text Jacob again and tell him that I'm not coming in today, then turn on mute.

—

"What can I get you?" The kind waitress asks.

I look over the menu, undecided about what to eat... honestly, I'm not even hungry... Just bored.

"I'll have a coffee, for now, thanks!"

"Gotcha!" She walks away, leaving me alone to ponder.

"What to do—what to do..." I guess I'll check my phone, I haven't looked at since I left the house hours ago...

"I'm relieved to see no text or missed calls… "It's already 3:30?" I say aloud, wondering how time went by so fast.

"Here ya go, hun!" She places the coffee down. "If you want anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you!"

"I drink my coffee, trying to think of something to keep my mind busy as I wait.

Do I tell Leah about Paul or not? If I tell her what happened last night, that means I have to tell her what he said about me liking Seth. I don't want her to know or even think I like him.

I drop my cup from sudden realization. I'm worried about Leah slipping up yet Paul could have already slipped up with his thoughts when he was in wolf form of hell—-he probably already told everyone that I like Seth or him. He did threaten me that he would...

Ohhhgawd!" I rub my face from frustration, feeling lost, confused and paranoid.

I grab my phone and dial his number, it's rings and rings until I get voicemail.

Little fuckin' shit.

—

"It's finally nightfall by the time I leave the diner and drive to my next destination.

"I park, get out and run up to the steps to his house.

I'm pretty sure Paul is off duty tonight and since he's not answering his phone I'll just stop on by and if he's not home I'll wait around.

Of course the door is unlocked... He's home.

Idiot!"

I hear the shower running and see steam clouding the hallway.

He showers with the door open?

I walk passed the bathroom, of course, I quickly glance to see he's rinsing off. He should be out soon and then I can get my answers and leave.

I'm surprised to see his bedroom is clean and not messy as usual. I stand in front of his dresser and take a sniff from a cologne bottle.

"Smells cheap..." I say, placing it back and turning around to lean against the dresser, becoming impatient. After a few minutes, I hear the water turn off and the glass door opens and a few seconds later I see him walk in, of course only wearing a towel.

That was hanging very low, might I add.

"Miss me already, huh?" He snickers, not at all surprised to see me.

I roll my eyes and watch as he goes to sit at the end of his bed, facing me directly. He runs a hand through his wet hair, then wipes at his face and I watch as little droplets of water run down his neck. He wipes his hands on his towel while eyeing me with a small smirk.

"Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?"

He shrugs, crossing his arms over his wet chest and suddenly I get sidetracked, thinking about last night. I look down, stopping my thoughts from going to a place I'd never thought they'd go.

I've seen him shirtless all the time what makes it any different now?

"Are you going to answer me, Paul."

I look up again, and he's no longer on the bed, but now in front of me. Looking down at me with a familiar look in his eye.

"You're dying for me aren't you..." He says, giving me a devilish smirk.

"I roll my eyes, laughing a little, "Paul—please—"

"—-You know—-" He strikes, wrapping his warm hand around the back of my neck and leans in, keeping me in place as he looks down at me, a dark expression on his face. "Whenever you say my name I can't help but think you want me in every way possible..." he raises his brows suggestively to me, smirking.

I grab at his wrist, realizing my hand is slightly shaking.

"He looks at my shaking hand, then slowly back to me, "I couldn't help but notice that Your heart started to race the second I walked in..." to my horror I realize my heart is beating fast, like really fast. He comes closer, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

Tell me, baby—how badly do you want me..."

His voice sends a chill up my back, but I ignore it, roll my eyes and grip his arm tighter, blinking back at him like he's the stupidest person ever.

"Paul... cut this shit out, now." I tell him firmly.

"He backs away, letting go of my neck as he slightly glares back at me. "Jacob or Seth could never fu—"

"WOAAAAAAH!" I put my hands up, stopping him in his tracks. "Dude! Calm down! I didn't come here to rip your towel off! I came here for some answers, then to leave!"

"That so?" He raises a questioning brow.

"Yes! What the hell is with you? You think what you did last night was normal?"

"Why are you acting like we never flirt?"

"I never said that. I'm used to our harmless Flirting when no ones around but the kiss? The snuggling?!" I snap at him at which he rolls his eyes.

"Big deal, we held each other. You and that boundary shit! you're acting like I'm some kind of stranger..." he scoffs, becoming annoyed.

"Well, what about everything you said? What was that all about? Do you really think that?"

I don't think it... I know it. I told you already.."

"It's not," I say, shaking my head at him.

You can't lie to me... I see right through you..." he breathes.

"See Paul—-this is where I'm confused." I start, "if I do love Seth and am in a secret relationship with Jacob why would I want you?" I say, glaring at him.

"What were you thinking about earlier?" He smirks, ignoring my question and coming close, eyes looking me over. "You know, when you looked down..." he gets closer, eyes full of knowing amusement. "Could it be you were thinking about me? The little kiss I gave you—or us in your bed last night..." he stops a few feet away with his hands on his hips, a predatory grin around his lips. "Don't think I didn't see you checking me out when I was sitting on the bed... or when you stole a glance when I was in the shower."

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Damn.

"I narrow my eyes, "I did not! It's all in your head! Just like everything! Now, why don't you answer me? How can I like you if I'm with Jacob and I'm in love with Seth? Huh? tell me why would I want you all of a sudden?

He walks up to the dresser, never looking away from me as I move aside for him to open his drawer and grab a pair of boxers, he lets his towel drop, quickly pulls on his boxers while I hold his gaze. "Have you purposely let your thoughts slip when you're with the boys or have you already told him them?" I ask, feeling my stomach turn at the thought of them knowing—- especially Seth.

"Why? Scared of them knowing the truth..."

This fuckin' prick! He probably already told them!

I sigh, and take a step towards him, getting ready to leave, "Listen, just stop. Please. I know you're fucking with me—I know you definitely don't like me—I don't know what you're getting out of this but obviously it's for your own amusement. So, just fuck off and go find one of your sluts to fuck!"

I walk past him, marching my way to the door when I hear Paul speak up.

"You're a slut... why don't I just fuck you?"

I stop in my tracks, not believing what he just said.

I turn around to see he is looking back at me, raising a brow suggestively, a teasing glint in his eye.

Thanks, It's nice to know what you really think of me, lahote!" I turn again to leave, but that's cut short when I'm pulled by the arm and turned around rather roughly.

His eyes became hard and sharp, jaw slightly clenched. "You really think I'm that much of an asshole, don't you?" He bit out, nostrils slightly flaring.

I look at him wide-eyed.

"OF COURSE I DO!" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "I'M NOT STUPID! I'VE SEEN THE GIRLS YOU GO WITH! I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE ME—-OKAY!"

He leans in, jaw clenched hard, "You're right, I don't. I don't like you and I don't fuckin' want you..." He bit out, teeth clenched, his eyes hard and unwavering.

"Good! Because —-I don't like you and I don't fuckin' want you either!"

We glare back at each other. I'm pretty sure he wants to tear my head off from the look in his eyes, and from the way he is breathing through his nose.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve of yours, Paul?" I mock, taunting him. "What should it matter if an ugly, chubby girl like me doesn't like you—-The almighty Paul." I poke his chest, his frame slightly starting to shake from his temper rising.

"Did I hurt your ego?" I press, loving that I'm pissing him off.

"Closing his eyes, He breaths in, jaw still clenched tightly as he turns, and walks away from me.

"Look—"

"Emily told Sam she caught you staring at me." He blurts, voice low.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!

"It slipped passed his thoughts this morning when we were patrolling together..." He turns back to me, eyes still hard and unwavering.

"I was not looking at you I was looking at everyone! For some weird reason, Emily thought I was staring at you…" I groaned, "Great! Who else heard Sam!?"

Now the guys are really going to know!

"Can any of you keep your fucking thoughts to yourselves!?" I snapped, crossing my arms, feeling completely humiliated. "GREAT! JUST GREAT! NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO REALLY THINK I LIKE YOU!" I cried, shaking my head.

THANKS, A LOT EMILY!

You act like that's such a bad fucking thing!" He snaps, his shirtless frame slightly shaking again.

"BECAUSE—"

My phone rings, cutting me off. I groan, pulling it out

"It's Leah. I hurry and press mute as he rolls his eyes from Leah calling.

"Who else was with you guys…." I bite out, losing patience.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I only gave away a glimpse of us in bed…" he grins hatefully, placing his hands to rest on his hips proudly.

"I stare back at him, counting to ten but I didn't even make it to 3 before I leaped for him.

"YOU STUPID PRICK!"

At the last second, I stopped myself from punching him, knowing I would just feel bad afterward.

I huff, glaring. He is not at all phased nor did he move an inch to try and stop me, just smirking down at me.

I shake my head as a tight sigh passes my lips.. A pinkish red bruise on Pauls' arm catches my attention.

….The arm I bit into last night.

I look between my wrist and grit my teeth, I, too, have slight bruises from his tight grip. They're only going to look worst in days time... which makes me realize this is going to look really bad on my mine and Paul's part... they're really going to think something is up.

"You're afraid everyone's going to think our bruises are from us—"

"No!" I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

I don't need to give him any more ideas!

"Yes, you do... you're embarrassed..." Paul snarls, lowly.

"What if I am? Is that what's bothering you, Paul?" I raise a brow, crossing my arms.

"You're pathetic—you know that?" He starts, He crosses his arms and glares down at me, raising a pointed brow. "You're lying to yourself, sweetheart. You're hurt that I don't like you. I can see it in your eyes."

I laugh, not at all humored.

"Considering the fact that you held me down and questioned me like some possessive, jealous, obsessed bitch—-Maybe you're the one who's hurt by me not liking you!"

He narrowed his eyes, a dark anger pooling in them, he clenches his jaw a few times, eyes burning into mine.

"Don't flatter yourself, little girl. I don't like chubby babes…" giving me a slow, disgusted once over, he turns, walking away and leaving me to stare after him.


End file.
